Tranches de Vie
by Pyrolouve
Summary: Roger, Rouge, Ace et Sabo mènent une vie de famille ordinaire avec ses hauts et ses bas, ses joies et ses peines... et je vais vous en raconter quelques anecdotes. C'est tout. Quoi ? Vous voulez du plus intéressant ? ... Trop long à mettre dans un résumé. Vous verrez bien dans le prologue.
1. Mise au point

**Yo bande de gens !**

 **Bon, me revoilà avec une toute nouvelle fiction, ou plutôt... une toute nouvelle série de petites fictions.**

 **Y a un moment que j'y pense, on s'est tapé pas mal de barres avec Harlem et Gaelle à imaginer les scènes que je pourrais potentiellement écrire, et comme j'ai un peu de temps pour moi en ce moment, je lance ce nouveau « concept », qui est loin d'être original mais qui me fait marrer.**

 **« Pyro, au lieu de tourner autour du pot, tu peux pas nous expliquer c'que t'as en tête ? »**

 **J'y viens, j'y viens.**

 **Imaginez simplement que Rouge et Roger mènent une vie de couple tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire, dans notre beau monde de la réelle réalité véritable. Ils sont amoureux, heureux, pas de soucis particuliers. Oh, bien sûr, ils s'engueulent un peu parfois, mais jamais très longtemps.**

 **Et puis un jour, ils ont la _merveilleuse_ idée de faire un enfant.**

 **Et se retrouvent avec deux jumeaux. Deux faux jumeaux, pour être précise.**

 **Ace et Sabo.**

 **Cette fiction sera simplement un recueil de scénettes, des petits instants de leur vie de famille que je vais écrire. Parfois drôles, parfois tristes, parfois simplement paisibles ou même pourquoi pas, un peu mouvementés... ce qui pourrait arriver dans la vie de tous les jours à une famille ordinaire.**

 **Le format ? Y en a pas. Un chapitre équivaudra à une situation, et il peut faire aussi bien 150 mots (mais j'en doute) que 15 000 (ça aussi j'en doute). Les chapitres n'auront absolument _aucun_ ordre chronologique et s'ils ont un rapport entre eux, je ne manquerais pas de le signaler mais il y a peu de chances que ça arrive.**

 **À chaque début de chapitre, dans l'en-tête, je décrirais vaguement quelques trucs. Quel âge ont les personnages, par exemple, ou une vague description de ce qui a mené à la situation dans laquelle vous allez les retrouver... Ce genre de choses.**

 **Et maintenant un truc qui va sans doute vous plaire : je suis ouverte aux suggestions. Dans la mesure du réaliste, proposez moi tout ce qui peut vous paraître intéressant (ou juste drôle) à développer. Si je suis inspirée, je me baserais dessus et je ne manquerais pas de vous citer pour l'idée ;)**

 **Cela dit : inutile de me réclamer des lemons sauf avec une _très_ bonne excuse derrière. Genre un bon scénario qu'il intéressant de développer. Je dis pas qu'il n'y aura pas de lemon ou de lime (j'me connais trop bien pour ça), mais ce n'est pas du tout le but de la fiction.**

 **Bien, maintenant, petites précisions sur la famille Gol-Portgas que je souhaite mettre en scène :**

 **Rouge et Roger se sont connus quand ils avaient respectivement 23 et 25 ans et se sont mariés à, toujours respectivement, 27 et 29 ans. Rouge avait 32 ans quand elle a eu Ace et Sabo.**

 **Ace est l'aîné des deux jumeaux à 14 minutes près, 14 minutes qu'il ne manque pas de rappeler régulièrement à son frère.**

 **Ace (pour les chapitres qui le mettront en scène en tant que jeune adulte) sera bisexuel, et son « partenaire final », dirons-nous, sera Law. Ça n'empêche pas que dans certains chapitre le mettant en scène plus jeune, il pourrait sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre.**

 **Sabo (dans le même contexte) est hétéroexuel. Navrée, je suis moi aussi très partisante (oh que oui) du SaboAce, SaboLu ou même du SaboLaw, mais là... bah pour le SaboAce c'est mort, Law sera déjà pris et... Bon, y aurait pu y avoir du SaboLu mais j'ai décidé que non. Vala XD Et je ne sais pas encore qui sera sa « partenaire finale ». J'ai quatre noms en tête mais... bah. On verra bien.**

… **Je crois que c'est à peu près tout. À part ces menus détails vous êtes libres de me proposer des idées. Veillez quand même quand vous le faite à préciser l'âge des personnages mis en scène, que je voie si ça colle. Les chapitres ne sont certes pas liés entre eux, mais je voudrais quand même garder une certaine cohérence.**

 **Je crois que j'ai tout dis... de toute façon, s'il me manque quelque chose, je modifierais ce premier chapitre/prologue et je le préciserais dans la prochaine scénette à paraître. Donc svp, lisez bien les en-têtes ! Ils seront rarement très longs de toute façon.**

 **Sur ce, à bientôt pour un premier chapitre !**

 **Bisous cramés,**

 **Pyro.**


	2. Retour de soirée

**Yo bande de gens !**

 **J'vous avais dis que le premier chapitre serait là bientôt !**

 **Bon dans celui là :**

 **Ace et Sabo : 18ans**

 **Roger : 53ans**

 **Rouge : 51ans**

 **Et disons simplement que... ben Ace a eu son permis, et Roger l'a emmené fêter ça.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Bisous cramés,**

 **Pyro**

* * *

-Sscccchhhhh ! fit Roger en se collant le doigt sur l'arrête du nez. Moins d'bruit ! Faut pas... pas r'veiller... ta mère...

-T'inquiète p'pa ! J'maîtrise pon... compèlement... j'maîtrise... je gère, balbutia Ace en s'appuyant au mur.

Roger fouilla tant bien que mal dans sa poche et récupéra ses clefs, qu'il parvint à glisser dans la serrure après quelques essais infructueux. Il la tourna plusieurs fois vers la droite... sans succès.

-Connerie de... comprends pas p'rquoi.

Il retira la clef et la leva devant ses yeux, la regardant comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet ésotérique dont il n'avait pas le mode d'emploi. Il la fit tourner une ou deux fois, se gratta la tête, puis éclata de rire.

-Ch'uis con ! La porte... l'est pas fermée p'isque ta mère et ton frère sont là !

-Sccchhh ! le réprimanda Ace. T'fais trop d'bruit !

Son père se tut et ouvrit la porte. C'est bras dessus bras dessous qu'ils ouvrirent la porte, s'appuyant l'un sur l'autre, et qu'ils entrèrent en tâchant de faire le moins de bruit possible.

La lumière s'alluma d'un coup et le père et le fils fermèrent les yeux, agressés par la lumière trop vive pour leurs cerveaux imbibés d'alcool.

-B'rdel qui est l'con qui... ? grogna Ace en plaquant sa main libre sur son visage.

-Ace. Ton langage.

La voix féminine avait claqué, et Ace se figea, tout comme son père contre lui. Les deux hommes levèrent lentement la tête et frissonnèrent quand les yeux froids de Rouge se posèrent sur eux, accusateurs.

-Ace... tu as bu ?

-Ouaip !

Les yeux de sa mère se plissèrent, et le jeune homme se rendit compte que peut-être, _peut-être_ , il avait été un peu trop enthousiaste dans sa réponse.

-Mais euuuh... je... j'tais avec... avec p'pa...

-Ouais, l'était avec... m-moi, articula Roger.

Rouge se pinça l'arrête du nez, et son mari se tendit. Il était complètement saoul, mais même dans son état, il sentait que l'orage approchait et qu'il pouvait exploser d'une seconde à l'autre.

-Sabo, couche ton frère, s'il te plaît, chéri. Et pose une bassine à côté de son lit, tu veux.

-Oui m'man, fit le blond qu'Ace et Roger n'avaient pas remarqué – trop concentrés sur la menace imminente que représentait Rouge.

-Oh et tu lui diras qu'il prend ton tour de vaisselle pour le mois à venir, quand il sera en état d'enregistrer l'information.

Sabo eut un sourire satisfait, puis passa le bras de son aîné autour de ses épaules et entreprit de grimper les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage. Roger resta seul à affronter sa femme, pas très stable sur ses pieds et la tête en vrac. Rouge fit craquer ses doigts et il frissonna.

-... je... j'prends le canapé ? demanda-t-il, la bouche pâteuse.

-Tu peux même le garder pour la semaine, gronda-t-elle. Il est quatre heure du matin, Roger... Et on est en semaine... TU CROIS QU'EMMENER ACE SE SAOULER DANS UN BAR EST UNE ATTITUDE DE PÈRE RESPONSABLE ?!

-Ssccchhhh..., gémit Roger en se tenant la tête. Moins fort...

Rouge soupira, et s'approcha de son mari, furieuse.

-Écoute-moi bien, Gol D. Roger. La prochaine fois que tu me refais un coup pareil, je te rase la moustache. C'est clair ?!

L'air horrifié de Roger lui donna sa réponse, la menace étant assez terrifiante pour qu'il l'assimile même avec quatre grammes dans le sang. Elle tourna les talons avec un regard satisfait et monta dans sa chambre, laissant son mari seul dans l'entrée. Mari qui tituba jusqu'au salon pour s'affaler sur le canapé et se passer une main fatiguée sur le visage, non sans s'attarder sur sa moustache.

-P't'être arrêter d'faire le con, moi...

* * *

 **Voilà pour cette première scénette. Vous saisissez le concept ? ^^ Moi j'suis motivée.**

 **Après... j'vous avez prévenue que ce serait court :p C'est le but aussi ;)**


	3. Coming out

**Salut les gens !**

 **Bien, nouveau "chapitre" de TDV, et sur une suggestion de Zodiaaque !**

 **Je cite "** **C'est qu'une idée vague comme ça, mais voir un Ace qui demanderait à Sabo comment est-ce qu'il pourrait annoncer à ses parents qu'il est bi, ça pourrait être sympa :3"**

 **Ça m'a bien inspirée, donc voilà !**

 **Dans ce chapitre, Ace et Sabo ont 16 ans, et sont donc encore au lycée, et Rouge et Roger ont respectivement 48 et 50 ans.**

 **Allez, je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Bisous cramés,**

 **Pyro**

* * *

Sabo releva la tête de son ordinateur lorsque des coups furent frappés à la porte de sa chambre. Neuf coups, très exactement. Trois coups courts, trois coups longs et de nouveaux trois courts. Le code morse pour S.O.S.

Ace était un foutu _nerd_.

-Entre, Ace, lança-t-il en fermant l'écran de son PC.

Ace ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la chambre avec un sourire embarrassé. Le battant claqua derrière lui, et sur un signe de tête de son jumeau, il s'affala dans un pouf non loin du bureau. Sabo se leva, s'étira et alla s'allonger sur son lit, bras croisés derrière la tête. La tête de son frère ne lui laissait aucun doute, la discussion allait être longue. Autant être confortablement installé.

Il y eut un instant de silence alors que le brun rassemblait ses idées. Sabo savait qu'il allait finir par parler, il ne serait pas venu le voir dans le cas contraire, alors il s'arma de patience et attendit.

-Tu..., commença finalement Ace. Tu sais que je suis pas exactement... hum... complètement hétérosexuel, hein ?

-Oui, Ace, je sais que t'es bi, soupira le blond. Et toi, tu sais que ça change rien pour moi. T'es mon frère, j'me fous de savoir si tu te fais prendre le cul par des mecs, c'est pas mes oignons.

Ace piqua un fard et passa sa main dans ses cheveux en détournant le regard, gêné.

-... classe, marmonna-t-il en se tortillant dans le pouf.

-Appelons un chat un chat, frangin, railla le blond avec un sourire sarcastique. Donc t'es bi. Et ?

-Et je sors avec un mec depuis quelques temps, et ça se passe bien, et...

-Naaaaan ! Tu t'es trouvé quelqu'un ?! Ace l'éternel célibataire s'est casé ?! Mazel tov !

-La ferme, Sab'.

-Y a des nanas au lycée qui vont être dégoûtées, ricana-t-il. Qui est l'heureux élu ?

-C'est... euh... c'est Zoro.

Sabo ouvrit des yeux ronds.

-... Zoro ?

-Zoro.

-Le capitaine de l'équipe de basket ? Celui qui a les cheveux verts ? Ce Zoro là ?

-T'en connais beaucoup des Zoros, crétin ?!

-... Ace, tu peux pas sortir avec lui.

Pour le coup, Ace en resta bouche bée. Il s'attendait à de la surprise, des railleries, des rires, voire... peut-être des félicitations, mais pas à une désapprobation totale de la part de son cadet. Il se braqua immédiatement.

-Et pourquoi je pourrais pas, j'te prie ?! aboya -t-il sèchement.

-Parce que c'est pas seulement quelques filles qui vont être triste, c'est la moitié des êtres féminins du bahut qui vont se j'ter sous l'tram Ace ! Le capitaine de basket qui sort avec le président des élèves ?! Tu veux leur retirer tous leurs espoirs ?!

Ace ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais le blond continua avant qu'il n'ait le temps de placer une phrase.

-Et encore... la moitié restante va sûrement mourir d'hémorragie nasale...

Cette fois, le brun ne put faire autrement, il explosa de rire devant l'air catastrophé de son frère. Il riait tellement qu'il faillait en dégringoler du pouf dans lequel il était enfoncé. Sabo sourit, fier de lui, avant de joindre son frère dans son hilarité. Tension désamorcée.

Il leur fallut plusieurs minutes pour se calmer.

-Je... je voudrais le dire, reprit Ace. À P'pa et M'man. Je sais juste pas comment.

Sabo perdit son sourire amusé pour un autre, infiniment plus tendre.

-Alors tu t'es finalement décidé.

-J'aimerais leur présenter Zoro. _Ergo_ , il faut que je leur dise.

-Si sérieux que ça entre vous, hein ?

-Yup.

-J'suis content pour toi, frangin. Réellement.

Ace lui offrit un sourire magnifique, emplit de soulagement autant que de bonheur. Lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé, il avait d'abord été étonné que son frère accepte son état bisexuel aussi facilement. Mais il y avait une raison pour laquelle Ace croyait en Sabo plus qu'en n'importe qui d'autre. Il pouvait se confier à lui sans aucune crainte d'un jugement quel qu'il soit, ou d'un rejet total.

Mais pour annoncer ça à ses parents, c'était une autre affaire... il ne voulait pas risquer de les décevoir, de ruiner l'avenir qu'ils s'étaient imaginés pour lui.

-Je sais pas comment m'y prendre, Sab'... Les deux en même temps ? Un par un ? Avec Zoro ? Sans lui ? Autour d'un repas ? Pendant que j'peins avec M'man ? Que j'bricole avec P'pa ? Et si...

-Wow, wow, wow, ok, calme toi, mon vieux. On parle de nos parents là, pas du président, relax.

-... Ce s'rait moins compliqué si c'était le président.

Sabo sourit et secoua la tête, amusé.

-Ok, première chose, toi, qu'est-ce que tu préférerais ? Le dire avec Zoro ou sans lui ?

-Je... sans. Je veux pas donner son nom tant que je sais pas comment ça va se passer. Et puis... je veux faire les choses par moi-même.

-Bon. Ça c'est réglé. Ensuite, pourquoi tu profite pas du conseil de famille ?

Ah ! le conseil de famille. Une brillante idée de leur père, ça. Une fois par mois au moins, ils prenaient quelques temps autour d'une table pour parler les uns des autres, sans représailles derrière. C'était l'occasion de mettre les choses à plat, et d'améliorer leur vie de famille. Ainsi, grâce à ce conseil de famille, Ace faisait des efforts pour maîtriser ses sautes d'humeur, Sabo ne jouait plus de la musique après 19h, Roger ne passait plus la tondeuse le dimanche matin à 8h30 et Rouge ne mettait plus autant de sel dans ses plats. Tout le monde y gagnait.

-Peut-être... mais du coup, les deux en même temps ? s'inquiéta Ace.

-Au moins ce sera fait. Je serais avec toi, t'en fais pas.

Sabo lui offrit un sourire rassurant, et se leva de son lit pour aller prendre son jumeau dans ses bras. Ace lui rendit son étreinte, pas beaucoup plus rassuré, mais infiniment reconnaissant d'avoir Sabo pour frère.

-Bon, comment tu veux aborder le sujet exactement ?

O.O

Ace déglutit en regardant tour à tour ses parents attablés en face de lui. Rouge et Roger le regardaient avec curiosité et une légère pointe d'inquiétude. En général, le jeune homme n'était pas du genre à convier le sacro-saint Conseil de Famille. C'était plutôt Sabo ou Rouge qui initiaient la chose.

-J'ai quelque chose à vous avouer, soupira Ace en baissant les yeux.

-... C'est toi qui a cassé ma chaîne de vélo, finalement ? sourit son père, vaguement sarcastique.

-...

Roger se rétracta lorsqu'il fut fusillé du regard par sa femme et son second fils, agacés par sa façon de prendre l'attitude du brun à la légère. Même Rouge, qui ne savait pas – encore – de quoi il retournait sentait que ce n'était _pas_ le moment de le charrier.

-Pardon, pardon, je la boucle...

Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel Ace se força à rassembler ses idées. Il leva un regard inquiet sur son frère qui lui sourit, rassurant. Tout allait bien se passer. Sabo était là pour le défendre si jamais le ton montait. Il inspira profondément... et ne sortit pas du tout la phrase qu'il avait prévu.

-Je sors avec quelqu'un, lâcha-t-il tout à trac, avant de soupirer et de se traiter mentalement d'imbécile.

-... C'est tout ? sourit Roger. Pas la peine de t'angoisser comme ça pour nous avouer ça, fils ! C'est de ton âge ! Elle s'appelle comment ? Elle est mignonne ? J'espère simplement que c'est pas une nana du genre « bimbo sans cervelle », mais je te fais confiance pour choisir mieux que ça. Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle fait en dehors du lycée ? Vous vous êtes mis ensemble comment ? Est-ce que...

-P'pa ! le coupa sèchement Sabo. Doucement !

-Quoi ? Je veux juste en savoir plus !

-On... s'est rencontrés au lycée. On a toujours traîné ensemble mais on s'est rapproché beaucoup plus depuis que je suis passé Président des Élèves. Avec toutes les réunions ça nous a amenés à pas mal travailler ensemble...

-Oh, je vois, railla son père. Les fameuses « réunions super importantes qui durent tard le soir, Papa tu pourras venir me chercher ? » c'était donc ça !

-Roger chéri ? intervint sa femme.

-Oui mon amour ?

-Boucle-la.

Sabo étouffa un ricanement lorsque son père afficha une mine outrée. Néanmoins, l'intervention de Rouge eut l'effet escompté, et son mari se tut. Ace prit une inspiration pour se donner le courage de continuer, mais sa bouche s'assécha brusquement, et il se rétracta. Il leva des yeux implorants vers Sabo, qui lui sourit.

-J'suis là frangin. Dis juste son nom. Ça va aller.

-Je... d'accord. C'est... Zoro. Il s'appelle Zoro.

Il regarda tour à tour ses parents avant d'enchaîner sans leur laisser le temps de réagir.

-P'pa, M'man, je sors avec un mec, lança-t-il, son regard les défiant de lui reprocher quoique ce soit.

Il y eut un instant de silence.

-... Et donc ? fit Rouge en haussant un sourcil, une ombre de sourire aux lèvres.

-Ben je... je suis bi.

-Oui, ça, j'avais tout à fait compris, chéri. Ça ne change rien à ma question. Et donc... ?

-Ben... euh... je...

Sabo éclata de rire à l'expression d'incompréhension que son frère affichait. Le brun avait l'air totalement perdu, dérouté par la tranquillité qui régnait dans la pièce.

-Je... je sais pas, je m'attendais pas à... ça.

-Ace, soupira Rouge, tu es notre fils. Tout ce qu'on veut c'est que tu sois heureux, peu importe ton orientation. J'espère juste qu'il prend soin de toi et que tu te sens bien avec lui.

-Ta mère a raison, renchérit Roger, sa voix grave apaisante. Que tu sortes avec un homme ou une femme, c'est à toi de choisir. Nous, on a pas notre mot à dire dessus. Le seul truc qu'on a le droit de juger, c'est s'il a une bonne influence sur notre fils ou pas. Mais on n'a pas élevé un crétin, alors je suis sûr que ce Zoro en vaut la peine.

-Euh, oui. Il est... très bien.

Rouge lui fit un clin d'œil, et Ace lui sourit doucement, entre l'embarras et le soulagement. Un poids énorme s'était levé de ses épaules et il laissa échapper un rire discret, se trouvent tout d'un coup stupide d'avoir douté de ses parents. Il aurait dû savoir que Rouge et Roger étaient au dessus des préjugés et des bigoteries. Il leva la tête vers Sabo qui lui fit son regard signature du « je-te-l'avais-bien-dit » et lui répondit en lui tirant puérilement la langue.

Nan mais oh.

-Bon, parle nous un peu de ce Zoro, demanda Rouge, malicieuse. Il est comment ?

-Il est... génial, M'man, sourit Ace. Je saurais pas par où commencer. C'est genre... La force tranquille, tu vois ? Il est taciturne, mais hyper observateur et j'peux tout lui raconter. Il a un sens de l'orientation merdique par contre. Et il a des boucles d'oreilles, mais que à une oreille, par contre. Oh et il a les cheveux verts aussi...

Sabo secoua la tête, amusé par le discours sans suite que tenait son frère, ses yeux noirs brillants d'enthousiasme. Rouge et Roger avaient le même regard l'un et l'autre, amusé et indulgent, et l'écoutaient avec attention, posant une ou deux questions de temps à autre. Le blond se leva de la table avec l'intention de préparer thés et chocolats chauds pour tout le monde, histoire de célébrer tout ça.

Lorsqu'il entendit le rire grave de Roger résonner et se mêler à celui spontané de Ace, et celui cristallin de sa mère, il se dit que quand même... Sa famille avait beau être bordélique, il avait de la chance d'en avoir une comme ça.


End file.
